


Saving The Winter Soldier

by Ekelon



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Soulmate AU, Takes place during Winter Soldier, god i love that movie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-01-16 13:31:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12343662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekelon/pseuds/Ekelon
Summary: “Did you really think all Hydra agents are where they are voluntary? I’m not, neither is James"





	1. Help

Your heels and tight pencil skirt felt more restrictive than usual. Even so, you managed to find your way around the SHIELD building you’d begun to know so well. Normally your day consisted of filing away papers and on occasion serving as the avengers assistant when they were in the building. Today was different. You turned right and entered the women's restroom and took a second to collect yourself. What you were about to do would either get you killed or save both you and James. There was no room for error. You moved around your photostatic veil, you could feel the bruises under it. You looked in the mirror and blinked twice before leaving the restroom and making your way towards the main secretary.

“I'd like to talk with Fury.”

“Reason?”

“Code red classified information.” 

The receptionist quickly picked up her phone and dialed Director Fury.

“It’s a code red sir, do I send her up?” A code red could only mean one thing, Hydra. She nodded and put down the phone. 

“Fury will see you now”

You nodded and took a deep breath as you made your way towards the elevator. The elevator ride to Fury's floor wasn't a long one, but with each second that passed the blood in your head seemed to sink into your stomach. You felt sick if you didn't do this right you’d be killed and James would suffer a fate worse than death. You weren't going to let him hurt, not anymore. A soft ding signaled your arrival. You walked towards Fury who stood looking out his windows, hands behind his back, he appeared calm.

“What is it that you know?” He spoke with a voice harder yet smoother than stone. You sat down and took a deep breath. You reached for your photostatic veil and slowly peeled it off. If your bruised eyes, stitched cheek, and busted lip surprised him he didn't let it show. You revealed yourself to him, there was no going back now. 

“Sir, I work for Hydra,” you spoke slowly. He was quiet as if he was choosing whether or not to shoot you where you sat. The silence was cut short the moment with the ding from the elevator. You turned to look back to see the one and only Steve Rogers. 

“You just can’t stop yourself fro-” Rogers froze at the sight of your face. 

“Just in time, Rogers. It seems we’ve got a Hydra agent with us.” Fury spoke. Steve’s eyes immediately went from sympathetic to colder than the ice he was found in. His long strides brought him to Fury’s desk in seconds.

“Should we put her in an interrogation room?” He asked arms crossed across his chest. 

“I want to hear what she has to say first, continue,” Fury said, motioning for you to do so. You nodded and looked straight into Fury’s eye.

“Hydra recruited me not long after I graduated from the red room, a Soviet training facility. That was in 1935. It was later there in Hydra that I found former soldier James Buchanan Barnes.” You explained. Through the corner of your eye, you could see Rogers shift uncomfortably but Fury kept his gaze locked on you. Your eyes met Steve who stared back with eyes full of confusion and vulnerability.

“I need your help getting us out” 

“Get her to an interrogation room and interrogate her.” Fury commanded. You stood and threw the veil back on. Rogers gripped your upper arm as if to keep you from running and walked you to the interrogation room. The small white room was 

“What do you know about James?” 

“He’s been in Hydra since 1945 if my memory serves me right, he was a tough soul to break from what I heard,” You said bitterly. Memories of the nights he spent strapped to chairs naked and stubbornly quiet resurfaced. The first wiping of his memory, the nights he spent begging for the ghost he couldn't seem to forget. The one he often called his sun, whose face he couldn't recall but whose tiny frame and bruised knuckles often showed up in his dreams. That was one of the two things that couldn't be wiped from him.

“In the end, his memory was wiped and he was put under my care. These-” You pulled up your sleeve and laid your right hand on the table in front of you.

“Were his first words to me” 

Rogers came closer to you and took a look at your arm. In silver, the words ‘ready to comply’ was written in cursive. His eyes flickered from the words and back to yours in astonishment. 

“You’re his soulmate” He paused for a second as if thinking about his next words 

“A Hydra agent is my best friends soulmate”

“It’s not like I had a choice” You retorted with a sour tone in your voice. You never wanted to be part of Hydra you wanted a normal life, one with children and a husband. Instead, you were broken down and rebuilt into a killer. You were tired of it. 

“What do you mean?” He questioned with confusion obvious in his voice

“Did you really think all Hydra agents are where they are voluntary? I’m not, neither is James. I had nowhere to go and no one to love until James came to Hydra. When Hydra found out about our link they used it against us. I was so close to running away before he came.” You paused. You were reaching your boiling point. 

“You don’t know half of the shit I was forced to if I didn’t want to see James beaten and broken down over and over and ove-”

“Enough!” Rogers interrupted. You kept quiet and leaned into your chair as he turned his back to you. The great Captain America was shaking. Whether it be from anger or sadness you couldn't tell. 

“He calls out for you sometimes. He mostly remembers the smaller version of you,” You told him softly

“It happens when they haven't wiped him for a while. He starts to remember things Rogers, he remembers you.” The nights were never easy on either one of you both worse for James. He was trained to stay awake for a week if necessary so when he was finally rewarded with a night with you he would rarely sleep. When he did, however, his nights were plagued with nightmares and half-remembered memories he couldn't forget. Rogers turned to you with a look he could only describe as rage. 

“You’re sick you know that right?” He spat at you

“He’s been dead for years, I watched him fall to his death” He walked out the room before you could say anything else.


	2. Chapter 2

You sighed and threw your head back. You were so fucked. The risk you took was calculated but you never were great in math. It was highly unlikely you would be given another opportunity to talk to him again and now that you’d blown your cover you couldn't walk through those doors a free woman anymore. From here you would be transferred out a jail where you would await trial for your sins. Of course Hydra would send James for you before that could happen. Even if you did escape you knew you couldn't run for long, they’d still send James after you. He’d be the one to kill you, that was something made clear to both of you long ago.

The rattling of the door knob caught your attention. Once the door opened on the other side stood Nick Fury with keys in his hand and a stern look on his face. 

“Let’s go” 

You stood immediately and followed him to the SHIELD workers parking lot. 

“Where are you taking me” You questioned as you both approached his car. 

“Get in the car, you’ll be explaining everything to me” He answered. You did as you were told and entered the car. You sat in the back seat and waited silently for him to ask you to explain. When he didn't you decided to stay silent. He made a call to Agent Hill but didn't pay much attention. You were too busy worrying about what was to happen next. Hydra didn't know that you had betrayed them or at least not yet. Your position in SHIELD was now non-existent that was for sure. It was only a matter of time before Hydra found out. You would have to somehow manage to convince both Fury and Rogers to trust you before your next mission report with Rumlow in three days. 

“Wanna see my lease” Fury sarcastically commented. Your attention went from your hands to Fury who was apparently talking to a cop car. You wouldn’t be surprised if he was pulled over just for that. The cop car then sped ahead of you and Fury. As you focused your attention outside you noticed another cop car coming your way at full speed

“Fury!” Was all you managed to get out before you were violently jolted to the side. You weren't given time to recover, the car Fury sassed at crashed into him from the front. Your neck was sent back with a sickening crack and your body flinged forward as you got hit from behind.

“Fracture detected, recommend anesthetic injection” The car spoke. Adrenaline began to pump in your veins as you noticed people begin to surround the car. 

“DC metro police dispatch shows no units in this area” It continued. 

“What the fuck is going on, Fury we have to get out of here now” You spoke with your voice on edge. This had to be Hydra. Was it possible that they’d already known about your betrayal?  
“Get me out of here” Fury commanded as bullets began to rain on the car. You hunched down to avoid the bullets.

“Propulsion systems offline”

“Then reboot dammit!”

The bullets came to a stop but the men began to station an odd machine just above drivers window.

“Warning window integrity compromised”

“You think?” 

You moved to the right side of the machine began to pound at the car. The car's window integrity continued to lower but it wasn't until the integrity was at one percent that Fury pulled out the cars offensive measures otherwise known as a built in machine gun. He shot down everybody on the outside and ordered the car to press forward. As you both fled the scene Fury made his way back to the driver's seat. You stretched a leg towards the passenger seat and moved yourself into the seat. 

“Where are we going now?” You questioned in a panicked tone. You looked behind you and saw cop cars chasing you. 

“Rogers’ apartment” He replied as he focused on the road. You reached for the belt to buckle yourself as Fury began to ram his way through traffic. All you could do was watch as he lost the cop cars behind him. You pressed yourself against the back of your seat as bullets came your way. Your chest felt heavy, was this how you were going to die? What would happen to James? Your thoughts were interrupted by the jolt that came to the car. There was one car on both your side and Fury’s. The whizzing of bullets rang far too close for comfort. 

“Warning: approaching intersection”

Fury must have stepped on the breaks because as your body violently jolted forward the car came to a stop. You looked up just in time to see both cop cars get run over by a larger truck. You threw your head back and closed your eyes.

“Fuck” you groaned as you opened your eyes. You looked forward as something horrifying came into view.

 

“James” You whispered as he aimed a device at the car. You felt the car leave the ground and closed your eyes and waited for the impact the flipping car would bring. You forced your body to relax as it touched the ground.

“Meet at Rogers’ place” You faintly heard as the world seemed to fade to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are a few minor changes/left out parts to the script but it should be pretty similar to the dialogue in the movie. Hope I didn't do too terribly in writing this.


End file.
